of heartbreakers, dreamers & schemers
by chasingafterstarlight
Summary: Sometimes, it's the flavours of life that make it worth living. / A series of NextGeneration centric drabbles, all based on flavours. Twenty-nine is up- VictoireLorcan
1. Chapter 1

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 1: ScorpiusLucy_

He really shouldn't be walking down by the pond, but Scorpius Malfoy has never been one to do what he's told.

His shoes sink into the wet ground, soaking even his socks, but he keeps walking nonetheless. Finally, the mist clears around him, and he realises that he's at a pond. The strangest thing, though, is that someone is sitting by the pond, charcoal pencil shoved behind her ear.

"Lucy?" he asks, stepping over a puddle to make his way to her. "What are you doing?"

"Drawing," Lucy turns around, offering him a charcoal-smudged smile. "It's the fun thing to do."

"But it's a rainy day," he points out, running a hand through his hair. "And you're outside, _drawing_?"

"Why not?" Lucy replies absently. Setting down her charcoal pencil, she turns around to face him. "You know, not all of us do what our _fathers_ taught us in preschool."

"I must say that I'm offended," Scorpius laughs, shooting her a charming smile. "I don't do what my father taught me in preschool, either. If I did, I wouldn't be here right now. You think my father would approve of me talking to a _Weasley_ girl? The child of the Ministry prat Weasley? He taught me to stay away from you, yet here I am."

Laughing, she tosses her silky brown hair, and the smell of cinnamon hazelnut wafts over to him, covering him in its delicious scent. He tries to resist, really, he does. But resistance has never been a strong point of his.

He moves a bit closer, so that he's nearly right beside her. She shoots him a weird look. "Prove it to me, then."

With a smile, he leans in so that he's kissing her, inhaling her cinnamon hazelnut scent all the while, before he pulls away. "Do you think my _father_ would approve of me doing _that_?"

"No," Lucy giggles, "but I approve completely." She wraps her arms around his neck then, and it's the beginning of something new.

The mist clears around them.

**A/N: ScorpiusLucy really is a safe pairing, isn't it?**

**Well, this was fun. Number one out of two hundred done!**

**Please read and review and don't favorite without reviewing if you want more updates. xD**


	2. Dominique

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers****  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 2: Dominique_

The countryside is wide and spacious. Her footsteps create a pattern on the dusty ground, a pitter-patter of dirt and pebbles flying up around her. She doesn't actually care- she knows her _sister_ would, darling Victoire, but she's _not_ Victoire.

Her musings fill her head. She remembers all that's happened this year, all that's gone down with Scorpius Malfoy, the bane of her existence. He's hurt her so badly- everyone has.

Around her, forest green heather dot the yellow and orange coloured trees which are slowly losing their leaves. Her eyes fall upon a riverbank and she walks over to it.

In the murky water, she sees her reflection. Blue eyes, golden ringlets- it's all so characteristic of her that she's almost forgotten how to _really_ look at it. But there's something limp in her ringlets, something dead in her blue eyes. There's something that reminds her that she's _not_ Victoire. She's not the beauty queen of her year. She's less girly, less **popular**- and somehow, that bothers her.

Quickly, she walks away from the riverbank, not wanting to dwell on such depressing things. The sun hangs over the horizon still, basking her in a dim light, and she wishes that it would go down already so that she can look at the stars and wish upon one of them.

The year has been heck for her, and now more than ever, she could really use a wish.


	3. Lorcan & Lysander

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 3:: Lorcan & Lysander_

"Don't like bein' in the middle of a rainy forest," Lorcan grumbled, pushing a vine out of his face.

"Can't believe I'mma look for _Nargles_," Lysander shot back.

Lorcan raised his eyebrow. "Nargles are there! You can't see them 'cause you don't look! But we don't need to go to the rainy forest. They're in our backyard!"

The two of them kept walking, looking for some sign of life. The sky was blue around them and the sun bright and blazing. But neither of them looked quite happy to be where they were, despite the beautiful weather. They kept walking in silence for a bit, listening to the bluebirds chirp far above their heads.

"Look," Lysander halted, pointing at something in front of them. "It's a _clift_!"

"Cliff, Ly," Lorcan corrected his brother. "How we gonna get across it?"

Both of them glanced around nervously, the two seven-year-olds that had no idea how to get across the cliff to the other side without falling to their demise. Lysander gulped. "I dunno, Lor. Wait… wait…."

The two boys exchanged a glance before Lorcan grinned. "The _vines_! We can swing on the vines!" they said in unison.

Each of them grabbed onto a vine and on the count of three, they both swung, making their way across the cliff before they both fell on the other side with a crunch. At the same time, both of them stood up and exchanged a smile before they hugged each other.

"We're 'live!" Lysander grinned, jumping up and down. "We didn't die and fall in to the pit of 'pair!"

"Despair," Lorcan corrected, but he laughed and hugged his brother back anyway. "We are 'live!"

Suddenly, a voice interrupted their hugging fest. "Lorcan, Lysander, I'm glad to see you're getting along so well, but have you packed for our trip to South America yet?"

The two boys laughed, glancing at the hole in the ground, and raced back to the house. "We're coming, Mummy! We had an adventure!"

**A/N: No idea what this is.**

**Sorry if it's similar to anyone's, I vaguely have a recollection of someone having something sort of like this, but I tried to make it unique :) Please read & review!**


	4. TeddyVictoire

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 3: TeddyVictoire_

Her pale fingers fly over ivory keys as she plays, listening to the music swell around her and create a song that she's made up herself. She plays and she thinks, thinks about the fact that she's in love with her best friend, and thinks about the fact that he'll never love her back. Because she's just a piece of china, fragile and nice to look at, but not something that you would actually use.

The door opens and the scent of coconut wafts in, covering her in familiarity. Without even turning around, she greets him, "Hello, Teddy."

"Victoire," he walks up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "What are you playing?"

"A song," she laughs sweetly. "I made it up myself. Want to hear?"

He takes the seat beside her and nods, his fingers trailing up her arm and distracting her immensely. Ignoring him, she plays, thin creamy fingers trailing across the keys to create a beautiful melody with a melancholy undertone that she hopes he doesn't notice.

His hand comes to rest on her fingers, halting the music. "It's really good, Vicky, of course, but it sounds so sad."

"Maybe that's because I'm sad," she snaps, turning back to the piano as if she's trying to block him out. "And maybe I'm sad because you're an idiot."

The smell of buttery popcorn fills the air, and Teddy sighs. "I would have this conversation with you, but I have to go check on your little cousin James- he's probably conjured up some popcorn or something, the little rascal. I'll see you later, though?"

"Yeah," Victoire sighs dejectedly, turning back to the piano. "I'll see you later."

His lips press to the top of her head quickly, and she looks up in surprise- but it's too late, he's already gone off to get James. Smiling slightly, she starts to play again, but this time, the melancholy tone has vanished from her song.

**A/N: I loved writing this ;) Read & Review and don't favorite without reviewing, please?**


	5. James, Lily, Albus

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 5: James, Albus, Lily_

Their mum finds the three of them outside, covered in mud.

Lily's usually innocent giggle sounds so evil as she stares at her older brothers. Obviously, the three of them (who had before been standing at the top of the hill) had slid down, all of them landing in a heap of _brown-and-red-and-black_ at the bottom. The fiery redhead is the first to jump up, the small drizzle still slowly washing the mud off of her hands.

"Mum," Lily declares, "James and Albus shoved me down the hill."

"Not true," James and Albus protest in unison.

Lily picks up the muddiest leaf that she can find and pushes it onto James' nose. "It is true too! I was just standing on the hill, minding my own business-"

"And musing over whether darling Scorpius fancies Dominique," Albus interjects.

Without looking anything but a bit annoyed, Lily continues. "And then I feel a shove from behind and I go tumbling down the hill, head first. When I finally am able to get back to my feet again, I see the two _idiots_ beside me standing at the top of the hill, sniggering like they've just pulled the cleverest prank in the world- which they _hadn't_, by the way. It was obviously them, who else could it be-"

"No!" James contradicts her. "That's not the way it went at all-"

"Lily pushed us!" Albus agrees with James, his jaw nearly hitting the floor.

Sighing in an annoyed type of way, Ginny picks up another leaf off of the ground and pretends to annoy it. "Can you three not even give me a break on Earth Day to enjoy the beautiful nature? Honestly, you're seventeen, fifteen, and thirteen; you should be able to get along better than this."

She stomps away, Lily close on her heels. "Why are you letting them off scot-free? You would've never let _me_ off for something like this-"

Once they're sure she is gone, Albus grins at James. "She's such a little Slytherin."

"Can't believe Mum and Dad haven't caught on to their little snake's tricks yet," James agrees, laughing as the two of them head toward the house.


	6. ScorpiusDominique

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers****  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble blah: ScorpiusDominique_

They're sort of like a summer romance, but very different.

Her hand twined in his, they walk down the beach as the light fades away into the blackness of night. It's dusk and perfectly quiet there, much to the content of both of them. The stars shine bright on them, seeming to simmer within the depths of the night sky.

Dominique speaks first, casting a glance up at the sky. "I like the stars."

"Why?" Scorpius wonders absently, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand.

"Well," she bends down to sit in the sand, and he plops down beside her. "I suppose the stars are just there, you know? Some shine brighter than others, but all shine. Even if we can't see them. They all have names. Histories. They're just so interesting, you know?"

"No," Scorpius laughs, "I really don't. But I suppose I could see your point."

Nodding, she glances down at a flower that's starting to catch the evening dew before looking up at Scorpius. "They're sort of like people. Sort of like us. You know, because people don't get us- why would a Weasley and a Malfoy be together, right? But we have histories. We're more than just stars that shine in the sky with no one to see us."

He glances up at the sky. "You're right, Dom. You're always right." The stars suddenly seem a whole lot more intriguing to the young boy.

A drop of rain plops onto Dominique's forehead, and she laughs. "Oh, you know I am. But it's starting to rain. We'd best be getting inside."

They walk quickly back to the beach houses, side-by-side, that their respective families are renting for the summer. He kisses her goodnight under the simmering stars.

…

One week later, he finds himself going to purchase a star- even if it's not really his, he finds it cool to say he owns a star, and he surely has the money for it.

He ends up naming it Dominique and presenting it as a present to his beautiful, deep girlfriend.

**A/N: Review please? I'm begging you ;)**


	7. LilyLysander

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers****  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 7: LilyLysander_

He finds her on the floor of the Gryffindor common room.

Scooping her up into his strong, capable arms, he thinks that her breath smells strongly of some kind of liquor, possibly amaretto. She doesn't bat an eye, but it causes him to think that her staying there could cause trouble in the morning, so he hauls her up to his room.

She wakes up the next morning in his bed and immediately tenses. "Lysander Scamander, I knew you were desperate to get me into your bed, but this is a little much."

"Relax, Pothead," he replies teasingly, though the state of her hair and the bags under her eyes indicate that he could possibly be correct. "I found you in the common room, passed out. Thought you might want to avoid some trouble."

"So you've just been lounging around, waiting for me to wake up?" she questions, scowling. "Talk about stalker."

"It's not like I'm a social butterfly like you or anything," he shrugs.

She cocks an eyebrow suspiciously, twirling a piece of fiery red hair around her finger. "And what do I owe you, Scamander?"

"What do you _owe_ me?" his mouth falls open. "I'm insulted, Pothead. When did I ever _imply_ that I wanted something-"

"What do you _want, _Scamander?" her voice is rough, implying that he ought to tell her at that very moment or he will regret it.

"Fine," Lysander grins at her, his blue-sky eyes smoldering as he looks at her. "What were you drinking last night?"

Blinking a few times, she looks as if she can't quite recall what it was. Then her eyes flutter open. "Ama- amaretto, I believe."

"Yes!" Lysander pumps a fist into the air. "I'm _always_ right, aren't I?"

"No," she smiles a cocky smile. Walking over to him, she plants a careful kiss against his flushing cheek, hesitating a bit before she pulls away and winks. "No, you're not always right, Scamander. Anyway. I promised that I'd meet Scorpius today. I'll see you later, won't I?"

She _knows_ it, too. But if there's one thing Lysander knows, other than the fact that he's always right, it's that Scorpius has a reputation for playing around with girls' hearts. And he's probably (most likely) doing the same thing with Lily. And she was probably (most likely) drinking to forget him last night.

Lysander knows that he'd be better for her, anyway.


	8. LouisNatalie

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 8: LouisOC_

He's the type of boy that sits on rooftops and dangles his feet far above the ground, so far that it might scare any other boy. But no, Louis Weasley is brave, or at least that's what he tells himself, because he's had to deal with a lot. He's sure he'll be a Gryffindor, and the most Gryffindor of them all, surpassing even James Potter (who's Gryffindor through and through). He's impulsive and he loves to make decisions in a snap.

The cottage breeze blows through the air, covering him in its scent. The smell of perfume wafts along with it, and his head snaps around to see where it's coming from, though he knows. He always does.

"You could fall off of the roof, you know," she informs him, her voice deriding, as always. But she positions herself right next to him nonetheless.

"Natalie," he sighs, turning to her. "You didn't have to come up here, you know."

"I'm not scared of heights," she informs him reasonably, kicking her legs back and forth and watching them dangle far above the lawn. "I am, however, wondering why you're up here in the first place, but I figured you'd enjoy some company nonetheless."

Smiling at her, he shakes his head. "Why d'you always use big words? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"There are harder words than that in our textbook," she tells him, but then she sighs. "Fine. I'll attempt to tone down my intelligence for the sake of those who aren't as privileged in that department as I am."

"You're not toning your intelligence down," Louis resists the urge to stick out his tongue. "You Ravenclaw, you."

"You're in fourth year, Louis," Natalie looks up to meet his gaze. "It's time to grow up. You may have gone to that fancy school Beauxbatons for four years, but quite a few people at Hogwarts are far more mature than they should be. Maybe you should join them."

"I'm not," he declares stubbornly. "I'm going to be a Gryffindor, where no one cares about maturity."

He looks over at her, to see the degrading glare on her face that he's sure will be there and listen to her yell about bias toward houses, but he sees nothing but a seashell. Sighing, he jumps down from the roof, landing swiftly (magically) on his feet, and vowing that these hallucinations will stop today.

They never do.

The 'psychic person' who had checked him said that he sees the girl, his childhood friend, Natalie, because he's craving reason to match his impulsive decisions. He'd met her as a child and somehow, his memories of her left an impact.

He prefers to think that because she died two years ago in a freak accident, she doesn't want the same to happen to him.

Waving goodbye to the empty air where Natalie was sitting, he walks off, his feet leaving imprints in the dirt.

**A/N: So. No idea. I'm a bit creeped out, myself.**

**Review anyways, please? I haven't been getting a lot of reviews and it would honestly make my day. **

**I sort of want to write a whole fic like this, now. Should I? O.o**


	9. RoseLorcan

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 9: RoseLorcan_

_She's sort of like a fairy_, Lorcan thinks dreamily as he sits on the front porch, legs swinging back against the porch steps and creating a sort of rhythm. The girl in front of him is leaning up against the trunk of a tree, legs crossed, dark red curls blowing in the wind as she turns yet another page of her book.

There's something charming about the way that she's oblivious to the world, so slowly, he walks over to her, sitting down beside her, uncaring about the repercussions. Reaching out, he grabs her hand, curling his fingers around her own. "Hey, there."

"Lorcan," she drops her book, startled, before she picks it back up and dusts it off, allowing him to read the title- _Hogwarts: A History_.

"Why are you reading that?" Lorcan scoffs, stretching. "There are much more important things to be read."

"Like what?" Rose shuts her book, glaring up at him. "_Nargles and Where to Find Them_? No thanks. I prefer to read things that actually have evidence behind them."

"And how do you know that there's no evidence behind the existence of Nargles?" Lorcan snaps, insulted. "You've never bothered to research them. You just hide behind your pretty little reference books and facts with _evidence_ behind them that don't even involve any sort of evidence. What happened to your sense of _belief_? There's not evidence behind every little thing, you know."

She shoots him a heated glare, her crown of confidence clattering to the ground. Picking up her book, she jumps to her feet, the smell of peppermint wafting over him as she does so, and he notices the multiple wrappers on the ground from the peppermints she's probably been sucking on. Directing a glare his way, she hisses, "Lorcan, you're an idiot. I do believe in things."

"Prove it," he demands easily.

Then, with the sound of the heavy book falling to the ground as their symphony, she kisses him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The heat between them blazes like It's sort of like a happy ending, except it isn't.

She jerks away. Her brown eyes tracing the ground, she mutters in an undertone, "I believe in you."

It's so cheesy that Lorcan wants to roll his eyes, but instead he just pulls his own personal fairy closer again, kissing her softly.

(He believes in her, too.)


	10. RoxanneTeddy

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 10: TeddyRoxanne_

They were sort of ephemeral.

Because, really, it was only supposed to be a cake delivery for Teddy's 20th birthday. Roxanne had baked him a very nice cake, which was a typical present, coming from her. But then she tripped over that blasted doorway and went sprawling into his arms, cake dropped onto the floor, and her lips pressed against his somehow.

She pulled away quickly, wiping the orange frosting from her lips and picking up the cake. Trying to keep the stutter out of her voice, she held up the cake and said, "I'm sorry. I was just trying to deliver the cake- I mean, I didn't mean to kiss you- I'm _sorry_."

"It's fine," Teddy laughed and licked his lips, removing the traces of orange frosting that had spread from her lips to his. "I mean- Victoire broke things off with me yesterday because apparently I'm an idiot."

She set the cake on the table, and with a sigh, looked at him. "What did you do this time?"

"I simply suggested that we take Lily Luna in," Teddy looked miffed. "Honestly, what has she to be jealous of? Lily's only a child- barely finishing up her first year- and I was only suggesting it because I was worried that Lily would be bullied by her older brothers for being a Slytherin."

"Teddy, Victoire is right, you're being an idiot," Roxanne sighed. Honestly, she was a crusader for house equality, but still, Teddy was so dense that it was unbelievable.

"What do you mean?" Teddy asked, confused.

"When you're about to get married to a girl," Roxanne began, looking angry, "you don't suggest that your god-sister who's had a crush on you since _forever_ move in with you as soon as the two of you get a house or whatever."

"You really think so?" Teddy raised an eyebrow. "Would you be angry, though?"

"No," Roxanne replied patiently, "but Victoire and I are very different people-"

Teddy kissed her then for the second time that day. But once again, even though that time it wasn't her fault, she found herself considering how wrong it was- how wrong her spice was against Teddy's casual demeanor- and how he was so far in with Victoire that his couldn't- shouldn't- even be happening. She pulled away, and with a scowl, she smeared orange frosting all over his shocked face.

"Do you ever learn, Teddy?" she questioned with a bit of a laugh. Shaking her head, she walked out the door, leaving the cake for him to enjoy.

He took her advice, obviously, and he was back together with Victoire the very next day.

Teddy and Roxanne were sort of ephemeral.


	11. VictoireOC

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 11: VictoireOC_

She's poised by the fire, tossing papers in at random intervals as they bring back memories.

A photo with her and Teddy, both smiling, in front of the Eiffel Tower- it goes into the fire as she remembers how they'd toured France together, as boyfriend and girlfriend. A newspaper article, describing how she'd won her first fashion design competition- it goes into the fire as she remembers how he'd kissed her afterward. Photos, newspaper clippings, and papers all go into the fire, but the worst are his letters.

_Dear Victoire,_

_Today I saw the clouds in the sky and I thought of you, because they're beautiful and so are you…_

They all go something like that, and they all end the same way- _I love you_. But she knows now that they're lies, every single one of them, especially the end, because he never loved her, did he?

The door opens, and she turns to see her best friend, Andrew Finnegan. Crossing his arms, he leans against the doorway. "Victoire, what are you burning?"

"Nothing," she lies, but she stares down at the ground- Hufflepuffs have never been good liars.

"It's obviously something," he replies, and he doesn't need her permission to come over and pick up one of the papers, because _obviously_ being her best friend gives him permission to do anything he wants. The normally sweet boy, the sunshine in her life, only lets down his walls around her.

"Honestly, Vicky?" he holds up one of the pictures, a photo of Teddy with his arm around Victoire.

Her fingers rubbing the opalescent pendant around her neck, she stares up at him, looking guilty. "I want to forget him."

The fragrance of Teddy wafts off of the photo toward her, and she sighs. He looks up at her, putting a hand on her shoulder. It's like a bell ringing in her head- maybe she wasn't meant for Teddy after all. Maybe there's someone else…

One of his dark curls falling onto his forehead, he asks, "What are you thinking, Vicky?"

"Maybe I wasn't meant for Teddy, after all," Victoire smiles, the flames casting a soft glow on her face.

He doesn't even get the chance to ask what she's talking about before her lips crash down onto his. She tangles her hands into his hair and thinks that maybe she was right, maybe Teddy and Victoire weren't quite so meant to be.

She falls asleep that night, wrapped in Andrew's cozy arms, and she nearly forgets about the whole Teddy and Lily disaster.

In the morning, she throws the rest of her memories into the fire and watches them burn.

(It's time for her to move on.)


	12. JamesOCAlbus

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 11: JamesOCAlbus_

She's the kind of girl that can string on two boys and get away with it.

All it takes is one flip of her sleek, dark hair, and boys fall at her feet like dominoes. She doesn't know how or why she does it, all she knows is that she keeps her heart locked far, far away, where no one can get to it.

James is originally just another illustrious achievement to add to her list. The boy is hot, that she must admit, but she doesn't really think much of him. She considers him cocky and easy to sting on. But in comparison, his brother Albus is entirely unattainable and sexy, all wrapped up in one big package.

She doesn't expect James to fall for her, but then again, James Potter always does the unexpected.

So there she is, with one Potter boy following her around like a lost puppy dog when all she really wants is the younger Potter child. James is _fiery_ while Albus is mellow, and she thinks that she needs someone to mellow her down a bit and keep her at bay.

She suspects that if she weren't so _Slytherin_, she would've been a Gryffindor- she's daring and her decisions are made on impulse.

Most of the time, she realises, she tears things apart. Her relationships, her family, and now the two Potter boys- everything falls apart at her touch, and she wonders if she's been cursed or something of the like.

In the Great Hall, as she positions herself strategically beside Albus, she can feel James' heated glare that he emits all the way over at the Gryffindor table. It seems that every time she talks to another boy, James becomes jealous, and she's not much for jealous boys.

And when she attempts to go talk to him about it, she kisses him. She doesn't count it as one of her many mistakes.

But then Albus happens upon them kissing and the confused expression on his face is almost enough to make her regret it. Because gravity keeps pulling her to Albus, no matter how many times she strays.

One day in the common room, she finally works up the courage to hold a conversation with him (her courage has never been one of her strong points). They end up snogging by the fire that night, and she discovers that he tastes of coconut, one of her favourite flavours.

And she wonders how a destroyer like her could end up with someone so perfectly mellow like Albus.

Maybe opposites do attract, after all.


	13. Lucy & Molly

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 13: Lucy & Molly_

It's a _five-star_ hotel, or at least that's what they tell Molly, who doesn't believe it.

Lucy, on the other hand, gazes around like it's the most _gorgeous_ thing she's ever seen. The younger girl takes it in with bright blue innocent eyes, and it's almost as if they're seeing the world from different points of view.

Molly views it through her frozen Alaska heart. Lucy views it from a child's point of view.

They're sisters, yet they're as different as can be. And now, as their father and mother are away for the day, they want the two girls to stay in the hotel, together.

At first, Molly isn't amused. She's always felt inferior to her sister, despite the fact that Lucy's two years younger. But the girl has basically everyone wrapped around her finger. All it takes is one flutter of her insanely long eyelashes or one skinny finger pushing a wispy brown hair behind her ear and everyone falls _just like_ buildings, one by one, beginning their own destruction.

But the thing about Lucy is that she's _sweet_, almost as sweet as the candies that are always in her mouth. She's genuinely nice to almost everyone she meets, unlike Molly, and she's got a heart for other people. It's almost enough to make Molly truly _jealous_.

So as they glance around the _luxurious_ lobby of the hotel, Molly feels everyone's glances turn to _pretty little Lucy_ and her green-eyed monster decides to show itself again.

Lucy's glance catches hers, asking what's wrong, but Molly just gives a quick shake of her head to indicate that she doesn't want to talk about it.

But once they get to the nearly empty pool, Lucy asks quietly, "What's wrong, Molly?"

"It's stupid," Molly begins (because really, it is). But after a minute or two, things begin to spill out like marbles on a glass table. "I'm just sort of jealous of you, y'know? You're sweet and pretty and_ perfect_. Basically, you're everything I'm not."

"And you're talkative and funny and everyone adores you," Lucy informs her, speaking a bit louder now. "I'm the one who should be jealous of _you_."

It hits her then- Lucy's jealous of _her_, which means that maybe she isn't as perfect as Molly believes her to be. And maybe, just maybe, there's something within Molly that people can be jealous of. It's sort of weird, that they're jealous of each other, but mostly, it's just them.

Someone's head surfaces from under the water, and they yell, "Would you just hug it out already?"

Laughing, Molly wraps her arms around her sister.

(Because even if they're strange and jealous, she still loves her little sister.)


	14. DominiqueLorcan

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers****  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 14: DominiqueLorcan_

Lorcan Scamander is reasonable. Therefore, Lorcan Scamander does not mess with Dominique Weasley.

She's the type of girl that people tend to avoid- vanilla-coloured hair, eyes that glitter with her many evil plans- and she's basically an enigma to him. He admires her, in a freaky sort of way- she has exactly the sort of determination necessary to get anything and everything that she wants. But he doesn't mess with her, because he knows that it'll only be his downfall.

His downfall begins with a shared smile in class as the _oh-so-perfect_ Rose Weasley gets a question wrong that he gets right. It only continues as his hand brushes hers when they're made partners in Potions, and oh, it goes downhill from there.

Suddenly, they're so much more than that. Dominique kisses him in the corridor after class one day, and she tastes of rebellion, which Lorcan sort of enjoys. But _no_, he tells her, it's not reasonable, they can't-

He must have forgotten that Dominique Weasley has ways of getting what she wants.

Because she starts to ignore him, which he finds much worse than her kisses. It leaves him stinging with something akin to (but not the same as) hatred, mixed with _longing_, because she's the sort of girl that everyone wants and for once, Lorcan is part of that everyone.

In the corridor after Potions class, he pushes her up against the wall and kisses her, uncaring of the many pairs of curious eyes that watch him. Once they pull apart, she gives him a satisfied smile before she kisses him.

After that, he's basically at her mercy, like a prisoner being held captive. He's captivated by her beauty and the way that she can get anything she wants, even if reason and logic are against her. Her logic is the most unique that he's ever heard, yet somehow it works. And through all of this, Dominique intrigues him like no other girl ever has.

But it can't last, and both of them know that. He's sweet and reasonable; she's mean and unreasonable. While they say that opposites attract, sometimes opposites just collide and cause an _explosion_.

He considers this while she snogs him in the hallway. He considers this as he takes her hand in Potions class under the table and she tries to put it on her leg. He considers this as he nearly tells her that he loves her.

But he doesn't tell her that he loves her, because things are just easier that way.

The beautiful French girl breaks up with him in the same corridor that they first snogged in, and she actually laughs while she does it. It's obvious that Dominique Weasley has used him up and is now done with him, leaving him as a discarded piece of trash that no one wants anymore. He should've known, anyway. He should've known better than to mess with Dominique.

But he's still left foaming at the mouth as she walks away.

Lorcan Scamander is reasonable. Dominique Weasley is his downfall.


	15. LilyScorpius

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 15: LilyScorpius_

She gets an envelope in the mail. Her first impulse is not to open it, but she does anyway, because Lily Potter always goes against what people tell her to do.

And oh, what she sees inside basically kills her on the inside. She doesn't know what to do, what to think. It's so insulting and sad that it overwhelms her. She ends up curled against the wall, head on her knees, orange hair billowing around her, trying not to cry. He comes and wraps an arm around her shoulders. "Something wrong, Potter?"

Scorpius Malfoy is the last person she wants to see, but he's the only thing she's got, so she's not complaining.

"Just an idiot," she holds the envelope out, allowing him to read it. Once he finishes, he rubs a hand against her back. "You're not an idiot, Lily. You're _not, _trust me."

"He told me," she chokes out through her sobs, "that I was an idiot for thinking we could ever be together. That all along, he was happy with his perfect little girlfriend and all I was- I was just a distraction on the way to his perfect future. That I never meant anything to him. He never loved me; he never even cared about me at all."

Her head spins with images of her own perfect future, but now her perfect husband is replaced with someone else, someone that sits right in front of her and rubs her back as she cries. Someone with perfect platinum blonde hair and sparkly grey eyes.

His eyes swirl with mirth as he leans over and (casually) puts his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her. Whether the kiss is for comfort or just because he genuinely likes her, she does not know. But she kisses him back nonetheless, feeling the sparks flying and feeling like she's on top of the world. She feels glamourous, for once- as if she has something that no one else has. She has _Scorpius Malfoy,_ the most desirable seventh year, kissing her, and what else does she need, really?

He kisses her one last time and he tastes of coconut. As he stands up and walks off, his scent wafting behind her and drowning her in it, she watches him silently and wonders why.

Two days later, he asks her out. She accepts and throws the letter in the trashcan, vowing to forget about the boys that aren't even worth it in the first place.


	16. RoxanneLysander

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 16: RoxanneLysander_

It's Christmas Day when he catches her under the mistletoe.

She's nibbling on a cookie, the light catching her brown waves and making her _shine_ like never before. As he approaches her, she grins. "I made some cookies. Care to try one?"

He accepts, as she is one of the best cooks that he knows, and his mouth is immediately filled with the most delicious mixture of chocolate and strawberry he's ever tasted. "This is amazing, Roxy!"

"Thanks," she replies with a blush. "I'm trying out a new recipe."

But then little immature second-year Lily Luna rushes up, screeching about how they're standing _under the mistletoe_ and it's a Christmas tradition for them to kiss. Turning to Roxanne, he laughs. "Lily says that we should kiss."

She giggles at him, the mirth in her eyes crystal clear. "Well, we have to preserve the Christmas traditions, don't we, Lysander?"

And he wonders if she's psychic because it's exactly what he was going to say (right?).

So she leans in and presses her lips to hers, the flour on her lips mixing with the icing on his to create a pleasant combination. It's a flurry of _fire _and _icing_, but it's one of the most pleasurable feelings that Lysander's ever experienced, and he has no idea how little _baker-girl_ Roxanne Weasley does this to him.

As she pulls away, looking like she's entirely pleased with herself, her hand trails down his chest slowly before she takes a step back. "Nice sweater, by the way. Reindeers are all the fashion these days."

She walks away, balancing the tray perfectly in her caramel-coloured hands, and he looks down at the sweater his mum had forced onto him that morning, blushing.

But his mind doesn't seem to want to stray from the caramel, flour-covered baker who walks around that night with her tray of cookies, spreading the Christmas cheer.

**A/N: There's a short one for you, Pearl! ;)**

**Please R&R, guys :)**


	17. RoseTeddyVictoire

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 17: RoseTeddyVictoire_

Victoire Weasley is the essence of perfection. With hair the colour of vanilla and eyes like clear skies, she's the girl every boy wants but only one gets. That's where Teddy Lupin comes in.

His hair matches her eyes and they're just perfect together, aren't they?

Hold up. There's another piece in this puzzle, a bit of fire to light up the sky.

Rose Weasley sits by the stream, tossing pebbles and grinning as they fall in (like her lovely broken heart).

She's the unwanted puzzle piece, the one that no one factors in, the one that- no matter how hard you try- just won't fit in with the rest. In the Teddy and Victoire equation, she is the only one that gets crushed. She should've foreseen this chain of events, should've been strong enough to avoid them. She should've figured it out, just like her mum would've. Too bad Rose Weasley is not her mum.

Rose Weasley is the smart tomboy who refuses to wear dresses, goes wading in creeks and makes sarcastic comments that sometimes bite. She's not fluffy, not girly, and not easily fooled or manipulated.

She's the opposite of Victoire Weasley. Victoire is all girl, unwilling to get dirty and not knowing the meaning of sarcasm. She always smells of cinnamon perfume and, in essence, she's a tall, thin ball of girly perfection. And sometimes, Rose hates her for it (but only sometimes).

She dangles her feet just above the water's surface and forces herself to remember that Teddy would give Victoire half the sky if she asked for it, because he loves her that much.

The next pebble she throws skims above the surface of the water before sinking once again (just like her heart).

Sighing, she stands up, ready to give up (though whether it's on Teddy or the pebble she doesn't know).

Rose Weasley is strong enough to survive anything, and heartbreak is certainly no exception.

**A/N: This was written at the beach, so. ;)**

**R&R, please! :) **


	18. ScorpiusLucyLorcan

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 18: Lorcan/Lucy/Scorpius_

They sit on a cobblestone step, Lorcan and Lucy. It's a warm summer day; they're sucking on cinnamon sticks. No one can bring them down- well, at least, that's what they think, until Scorpius Malfoy pointedly sits right in between them.

"How are you, Scamander?" he asks, the edges of his cruel mouth turning up into a smile as he turns and puts an arm around an all-too-surprised Lucy.

"Lovely," Lorcan's voice is laden with sarcasm. "I'd be lovelier if you'd get away."

"No," Scorpius' face twists into a smirk. "Then I can't share my _powers_ with this lovely lady right here."

Uncomfortably, Lucy shifts away from Scorpius, causing Lorcan to snigger. "See, Malfoy, she doesn't appreciate your powers."

"She'll warm up to me," Scorpius replied confidently.

Lucy scowled at them both. "Would you stop fighting and let me enjoy this in peace?"

The constant fighting, though it's over her, is quite annoying. They're both acting like arrogant gits, irritating Lucy, who is more the type of girl to sit at home and invent her own kingdom, rather than be involved in the middle of a boy fight. But if there's one thing that Lucy Weasley is good at, it's finding a way out of things like this.

Fingering a palm leaf, she looks slowly from Lorcan to Scorpius before taking one of their hands in each of her own. Deliberately, she seems to debate between the two of them before she just smiles, causing the two of them to look at her. "What are you smiling at?" they demand.

With a smirk, she leans over and gives Lorcan a short kiss before pulling away. Her eyes travel from one pair of shocked stormy grey eyes to the next. Giggling, she stands up, handing her cinnamon stick to Lorcan.

"I don't think I can finish this," she informs him. "Mind doing it for me?"

Then with a twirl, she leaves the grey-eyed boys in dumbfounded silence.

**A/N: This was written at the beach, so. ;)**

**R&R, please! :) **


	19. DominiqueLysanderLily

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 19: DominiqueLysanderLily_

Dominique Weasley is certainly a supernova. She's the beauty with the sparkly eyes and amazing voice, so you better believe boys fall at her feet like apples from a tree- one, two, three.

But with Lily Potter- well, Lily is different.

One thing they do have in common, though- they both _always_ get what they want.

It's a typical Slytherin ideal- go to any length to get what you want- meaning that both of them are certainly no stranger to this ideal. So, when they both get their hearts set on one Lysander Scamander, he knows to be a bit (or a lot) scared.

While Lily may be fire and Dominique ice, they're more alike than they might realise.

From the day that they both shared their 'secret'- "I think I might fancy Lysander Scamander."- it's been one big competition, a race to the prize. It's as if neither of them cares that _maybe_ he has feelings too. Dominique claims he should pick her because any guy in the school would be lucky to have her, which is true. Lily claims he should choose her because Merlin, she's Lily Potter- what other reason does he need?

It's something like a battle of the supernovas, and it's not for anyone but them, the two who thrive on competition and _winning_.

It's at Lily's fifteenth birthday fiesta that he works up the nerve to choose between them- but it's too late, isn't it, because Dominique is off in the corner snogging Scorpius like a good little girl, which means that he's left with Lily and her fake-sweet smile, her bejeweled tiara that rests upon her volumes of bright red hair.

Normally, this wouldn't be a bad thing. Normally, the boy would pretend that he'd have chosen the redhead all along and move on with life.

But there's a twinge in Lysander that says that he thought Dominique was his, all his, and now she's just slipped through his fingertips.

(He should've known better, anyway.)

So he goes off with Lily and tries to pretend that he's happy in this new reality, a reality with a girl who eats fudge most of the time and believes herself to be absolutely perfect.

After a while, he can't pretend anymore.

**A/N: **

**So, I loathe these pairings- sorry for crappiness.**

**And the length too. I had no word count, and I got a bit carried away. My apologies! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it anyway...**


	20. MollyTeddy

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 20: MollyTeddy_

She ends up in a Muggle café, because she's heard multiple times that they're good for inspiration and her muse has gone on holiday. It seems to work, too- as soon as her quill touches the paper, words flow straight from her mind to the scroll. But what she doesn't expect is someone sitting down across from her.

Staring at her in amusement, Teddy Lupin greets her. "Hey, Molly."

"Teddy, what are _you_ doing here?" Molly asks, a frown spreading across her face.

"I come here often," he replies, crossing his arms. "I think the question is, why are _you_ here? I suppose you just came here on a whimsy." His tone is condescending.

"Not exactly," Molly crosses her arms, not liking his tone. "I heard cafés are good for inspiration."

"You're writing?" Teddy asks, obviously surprised.

Nodding, she raises an eyebrow. "Is that really so surprising?"

"No," Teddy amends, but he still looks interested nonetheless, making Molly feel happy. He continues, "Mind if I read it?"

She debates for a bit- he seems interested, but she's quite picky with who she shows her writing too. At last, she pushes the scroll across the table to him, crossing her fingers and hoping for the best of luck. He smiles as he begins to read.

Once he finishes, he looks up at her with a smile. "This was amazing, Pumpkin."

"Don't call me that," she replies, biting her lip- she's never liked her childhood nickname, though it sort of fits with her flaming orange curls.

"Have you ever considered getting published?" Teddy asks, fingers trailing along the scroll, leaving his fingerprint on her work- as if he's trying to show that he's made his mark in her life.

"It's sort of my dream," she confesses, offering him a big smile- and for once, her smile is not fake. Feeling nervous, she fingers the beads that she wears around her neck- red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor.

He seems to lean closer, a lot closer, so that his breath brushes across her face. Then he whispers, "You know, I think that your dream might just come true."

Then he's kissing her, and it's just like something out of one of her novels. He wraps his arms around her neck and she feels like she's on top of the world. The waitress comes with their vanilla ice cream, but they're basically otherwise occupied.

As he pulls away, she whispers, "What- how did you know?"

"Your story," Teddy laughs. "The redheaded girl and the colourful boy? Honestly, Molly."

She laughs and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around his neck. Because maybe she's getting her happily ever after, even if it's not in the way she expected.


	21. Fred & Roxanne

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 21: Fred & Roxanne_

It all starts with a bottle of soap.

Rather than using magic to do the dishes, George and Angelina decide to let their children wash the dishes _together_, because it's less dangerous (well, sort of) and they need to learn unity. Fred and Roxanne are not quite as thrilled about their parents' ideas.

But they do it anyway, because their mother pulls the guilt card on them (you children never help around the house!). So they end up by the sink, staring at the two bottles of soap- one that smells like roses, and the other, which looks as if it would smell like feet.

They exchange a look before they both lunge for the rose-smelling soap.

Of course, being a strong, capable boy, Fred gets there first, causing Roxanne to pout. "Freddie! I wanted that soap."

"Well, I don't want the foot soap," Fred crosses his arms.

"Neither do I!" Roxanne sticks out her bottom lip.

"You're so melodramatic," Fred announces, flipping the bottle of soap around in his hands.

"I am not!" Roxanne protests.

"You are," Fred sings, smiling evilly as if he knows exactly what he is doing. "Honestly, Roxy. It's only a bottle of soap."

"Well," Roxanne smiles back in the same evil fashion, "if it's only a bottle of soap, like you say, then give it to me."

"No!" Fred holds up the bottle of soap and accidentally squeezes it, spraying suds all over the two of them.

Roxanne lunges then, tickling her older brother mercilessly as he holds the bottle just above her reach (since he was nearly six inches taller than her). Her cinnamon waves flow around her as she jumps. "_Fred_! You're spraying suds all over me!"

"You're tickling me," he complains through his hysteric laughter. "But if you think that's going to make me surrender, then you're wrong!"

"You're wasting the soap," she reminds him.

Ignoring her reasonable statement, he sniggers. "Look at the ickle Gryffindor prefect now! I should go get Mum's camera- photos of the soapy prefect would be gold. Perhaps a sickle a photo… no, five sickles a photo… I'd get rich…"

"Fred!" Roxanne complains, grabbing at the soap again.

Fred shrugs. "Fine! I'll give you two sickles of my profit for each photo. Satisfied now?"

"I won't bake you cookies anymore," Roxanne sticks out her tongue at him.

"I'll tell Mum who really broke the Viennese vase!" Fred retorts, crossing his arms.

"Truce?" Roxanne decides.

"Truce."

Then she lunges for the soap again, and he tickles her this time to get her away. Neither of them expected the truce to last- because really, they're _Roxanne and Fred_ and they're such stubborn Gryffindors, aren't they?

(They sort of get in trouble when their mum returns to find her kitchen in total chaos.)

**A/N: Sorry for the length- got a bit carried away.**


	22. Rose

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 22: Rose_

She lay in a field of lilac blossoms, hoping that no one would find her.

Honestly, she was Rose, and she was supposed to be _something_. Maybe it was her last name- Weasley, once a despised name, now the name of heroes- or her bushy hair, so characteristic of her mother, but coloured red, like her father's- but whatever the reason, people wouldn't just leave her be. They were always pushing and pulling at her, telling her to be something, reminding her that just Rose wasn't enough and never would be.

Never mind that she had more knowledge in the ways of the Muggles than her mother or father could ever hope to possess. Never mind that at age seven, she'd scribbled plans and designs for Muggle inventions in her pretty pink diary. No, none of that mattered.

She was supposed to be a dragon slayer, a world-saver. She was expected to be a hero. And if something ever went wrong, the entire school- heck, the entire world- would look to her to save them.

Too bad she couldn't.

She was just Rose, a young Muggle-obsessed teenager who enjoyed inventing things on occasion and swam in Muggle pools because she loved the feeling of water. Sure, she was a bit brave, but she did not fit the standard typecast for hero. She could not save anyone. She could not even save herself from the sea of expectations that she found herself drowning in.

Glancing over to the dewy grass, she noticed a tiara resting there, gleaming brilliantly against the grass. She put it on over her red curls and then searched for something like a mirror. After a few minutes of searching, she came upon a glass dome and gasped at her reflection.

This was who she was supposed to be. The girl staring back at her was beautiful, a vision. The tiara sparkled against her red curls. This girl was a hero. _This_ girl was the expected daughter of Ron and Hermione, the oh-so-famous war heroes.

But, she thought as she removed the tiara from her head, this girl was also not Rose.

That thought was the one that plagued her as she fingered the tiara in her hands. Then, after a moment or so of debating, she tossed the tiara through the glass dome, smiling in satisfaction as the girl in front of her shattered, just like the glass.

She walked off, leaving destruction behind her, feeling more satisfied than ever.

**A/N: Whoa, I have no freaking idea where that came from, but I adored writing it and now I want to write Rose. Review, please!**


	23. ScorpiusVictoire

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 23: ScorpiusVictoire_

It's a warm summer's night and they are all gathered around the campfire, Weasleys and Scamanders and Lupins and Malfoys alike. It might be a weird combination, but it's their way of showing that the war is past and maybe they can be friends, for once.

Sometime during the endless stories of the grown-ups' school days, though, Scorpius finds his mind drifting off, and then his eyes land on the oldest Weasley girl. She's quite beautiful, he realises with a start, and her blonde hair simply glows in the light that the fire gives off. Seeing as he's never so much as spoken to her, he finds this quite impossible- but well, it's a world of magic, and everything is possible.

The parents offer to make banana splits for everyone, but Scorpius despises bananas. It's then that, in the faint glow of the fire, he sees Victoire slink off to the forest. Feeling daring (for once), he opts to follow her.

"Victoire!" he yells breathlessly, amazed by her glow even in the nighttime- she's sort of like a nightlight. "Victoire. Hi." His voice is breathy and nervous sounding but he doesn't _care_ for once.

She raises an eyebrow. "Are you not _Dominique's_ ickle friend? Where is she, by the way-"

"Yes, I am Dom's friend, but I mean... I think you're pretty," he concludes, blush visible even though it's dark outside.

"Good to know?" she questions, looking incredibly confused.

"I mean," Scorpius runs a hand through his hair, looking bamboozled in every way possible. "I know that this is the first time that we've really talked, but I think you're beautiful and one of the loveliest girls I have possibly _ever_ met-"

"Scorpius," she cuts him off. "I don't know how to say this, but-"

Then Victoire is cut off by a third person, a pretty girl with corkscrew blonde curls and eyes that shine with mirth. "She's not interested, you idiot." Her eyes fall upon the trinket around Victoire's neck. "She's goo-goo over Teddy. Has been since forever. You're wasting your time."

She walks away then, ruffling her hair as she walks by- a rush of starlight and vanilla, just complete Dominique. His eyes follow her as she goes.

Victoire laughs hollowly. "Go for her, kid," she says with a wink as she walks away.

**A/N: I ACTUALLY SORT OF LIKED THIS. YAY.**


	24. LilyTrashcan

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 24: LilyTrashcan ;)_

Sometimes, she thinks that they are a cliché.

Honestly, though- she's the school _mean girl_, the Slytherin with the cunning tendencies, and he's the Slytherin who should have been a Hufflepuff. He's caring and sweet, everything a good boy should be. Then she's the typical bad girl- the one who _rebels_ and destroys everything within her reach just because she can.

Most of the time, she doesn't understand why _he_ would want to date _her_. Despite how sweet he is, he's kind of a loser, but he could still get most girls in the school if he wanted to. Yet he goes for _her_- his best friend. He knows her better than anyone else, and therefore, he knows how frozen her heart is.

And that is where they become a cliché.

Their relationship consists of him giving and her taking, so at first, it's a bit overwhelming. The fresh cut roses sitting on a trashcan outside, the way that he holds her hand as they walk under an umbrella on a stormy day- it's all so _cliché_ and Lily's never been one for clichés.

On a sunny day just outside of a bakery where they've just had their tenth date, he kisses her and the taste of his sugary lips leaks onto hers. It's her first kiss. But after only a few seconds, she pulls away because everything _about _this is cliché and boy, she doesn't like it.

She resolves later that she is going to break up with him and go for someone that no one expects- Scorpius Malfoy, perhaps?

But then, something happens to break the cliché before she gets the chance to break up with him. She sees him outside by the lake, transforming- his hair retreating into his skull, his body going a gleaming silver. Then, he sits there, unmoving- a gleaming trashcan instead of the boy that she knows (and kind of loves).

"Albert?" she questions, running out to him. "Albert! What are you… what are you doing?"

In a flash, the metal is gone, replaced by the blonde haired boy with the sheepish smile. "I thought that would surprise you."

It surprises her, yes, but it also makes her think. Are they really such a cliché? A _trashcan_ is not cliché by any standards….

(How superficial she's become also surprises her.)

Then she wraps her tiny arms around the overprotective trashcan boy and kisses him, wondering if this is the right thing to do- if she should stay with him or find her happily-ever-after someplace else.

And oh, he smells of freshly cut roses and she can't imagine spending her life with anyone else.

That's when she realizes that, despite the fact that she claims she doesn't do love, Lily Potter is in love with Albert Rosier.

**A/N: This was bad. djkfjdk. Sorry.**

**Review, pleaseeeee! :)**


	25. LysanderLucyTeddy

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 25: LysanderLucyTeddy_

Once upon a time, he finds himself not satisfied with the status quo anymore.

There's a big difference between the Teddy that everyone expects him to be- in love with Victoire, strong, reasonable, the son of heroes- and the Teddy that he actually _is._ The Teddy that he is has started to notice people far too young for him, well, not exactly _people_, more like a girl.

She's got brown hair and apricot skin and she's always herself, despite what people tell her. In a strange sort of way, she _dazzles_ him. She makes him lose his train of thought and watch her, completely absorbed in her.

But there's just a small problem: she's in love with Lysander Scamander, the tall, muscular Quidditch player who is the same age as her and is basically perfect for her in every way. He might be a bit abstract, but then again, so is Lucy, with her fantasies and dreams.

He has no idea how to even _begin_ convincing her that he's better for her than Lysander, especially since he knows that he isn't better for her. He's far too old and wise to even be considering someone as young as Lucy. She has her whole life ahead of her.

One day, he ends up beside Lysander at one of those family dinners that Lucy's dragged him to. Once again, his eyes drift over to _Lucy_- to how lovely she looks in her creamy white dress. Lysander sends him a knowing look. "She looks beautiful tonight, doesn't she?"

"Yes," Teddy agrees without thinking. Once he realizes what he's just admitted to, red splashes his cheeks. "No, that's not what I meant-"

"I know what you meant," Lysander says with a sigh. "You know… she called you her prince."

Teddy's head snaps up, surprised. "_What_?"

"She still remembers when you two were little and you saved her from a pond," Lysander laughs. "Not exactly the greatest rescue in my opinion, but whatever. The point is, she thinks of you as her prince. Her little _knight in shining armour._ And as much as it pains me to admit it… maybe you're not as bad for her as I think, old man."

He claps Teddy on the back once, as if they are old pals, and then he walks away.

As Teddy watches Lysander dance with Lucy once again, he is forced to reconsider everything, but he still is unable to figure out any of what's going on.

Shaking his head, he decides that at that moment, it's best to just let her be.

And he leaves, probably leaving Victoire confused and Lysander also. Maybe he feels bad, but hey, he's just as confused too.

{Maybe it's just one big web of confusion.}

**A/N: WAI IS EVERYTHING I WRITE SOOO BAD.**

**Reviews appreciated...**


	26. HugoGemini

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 26: HugoGemini_

They're eleven when their parents decide to be 'civil' for once and have a Malfoy/Weasley family dinner, meaning that Hugo and Gemini (Scorpius' little sister) get to spend one of the days before Christmas together. Which, knowing the two unexpected best friends, is never a good thing.

Gemini fidgets with the indigo dress her mum has shoved her into. "Ugh, Hugo, this is so _boring_. All the grown-ups are talking about is how life has changed since the war, and I've heard about that a gazillion times!"

"Me too," Hugo agrees with a sigh. "But… I heard there's pie in the kitchen."

Gemini's grey eyes light up. "You think we can sneak past the parents to get to it?"

"Well," Hugo says nervously, "I mean, I hope so…"

"Never mind," Gemini says hastily, her eyes sparkling wickedly and an evil smile making its way across her face. "Just follow me, all right?"

He nods and she tiptoes across the floor. Once she gets to the doorway to the kitchen, she tugs off her shoes. Turning around, she shoots him a grin. "Your mum waxed the floors recently, I noticed. We should be able to just slide across."

Laughing quietly, he slips off his shoes and follows her blindly. "Should we slide to our pie, then?"

They giggle silently as they slide across the floor, making faces at each other as they quietly attempt to sneak past the adults (who are still incredibly deep in conversation). After a while of sliding and giggling, they make it to the refrigerator.

"Look," Gemini exclaims, grabbing the pie out of the refrigerator. "You were right, for once."

He sticks out his tongue, but just before she rips up the foil, he looks up and gasps. "Gemi, look up."

Confused, she looks up to find the mistletoe and groans. "You're _kidding_ me."

Blushing, Hugo manages to stammer out, "Should we try it? I mean, it's the mistletoe, and we kind of have to, a tradition, you know…"

"Shut up," Gemini says automatically, leaning in and pressing her lips to hers. There is no electric current, like most first kisses are described. Instead, his lips are wet and slimy against hers and while it's not entirely unpleasant, Gemini doesn't see how it could be so desirable.

She just giggles, shaking her head. "That isn't _fun_, Hugo. Let's go eat some pie, now, that's fun."

Looking dazed, Hugo just joins her in the pie eating.

**A/N: I just adore HugoGemini. End of story. ;)**


	27. RoxanneScorpiusMolly

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 27: MollyScorpiusRoxanne_

Sometimes, he thinks that life is like an hourglass- everyone has a pre-determined set of time that's slowly running out. It's just up to them what they do with it.

In fourth year, he decides he's determined to make a difference with his life. So he walks over to the Gryffindor table and seats himself between two Gryffindor Weasleys- Molly and Roxanne. He's never really talked to them before, so what harm could it do to start now? He smiles from one girl to the other. "Hi. I'm Scorpius Malfoy."

"I know," the two of them answer in unison, before they glare at each other, as if to say_, 'you stole my line!'._

And from there, it turns into something more than just friendship- something akin to a love triangle, but not exactly.

Despite the fact that the two of them look like opposites- Roxanne with skin like chocolate and Molly with skin like cream- he soon realises that they aren't so different after all.

In his dreams (nightmares), Molly grins at him. "Have you ever considered running away?" she asks, and her eyes are alight like flames.

"Have you ever considered your future?" Roxanne's smile makes him melt, nearly.

Every waking moment becomes a fight for his love, he seems to think, and he doesn't need a flower to pick away the petals on to know that the two girls _have feelings for him. _But it's not as if he can easily choose- Molly with her fiery ringlets and Roxanne with her cascading chocolate wave- it's as if they are completely different, but completely alike at the same time.

Molly is all _rebellion_ while Roxanne is _future-oriented_, but they're both so _fiery_ he could melt.

Sometimes, he just wishes he could hit refresh and start all over again. Maybe next time he would go for someone safe like Rose or that new Irish girl that doesn't speak English.

But no, he's caught himself between fire and fire, so all he can really do now is burn to the ground.

{He supposes that maybe this is making a difference- showing that Gryffindors and Slytherins can get along- but he didn't expect to leave a legacy this way.}

**A/N: I DON'T EVEN KNOW THOUGH.**

**At least Roxy&Molly are female? *shrug**


	28. Lily

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 28: Lily_

Her heart pumped in her ears as she ran, creating a rhythm for her footsteps. _Thump_, _thump, thump_. It' was the only way she could clear her head- and at times like then, she really needed to.

Being the youngest Weasley-Potter, she'd always been the one that everyone paid attention to, the cute little baby of the family that people fed bits of scones. That was, until she shot up a few feet and suddenly she wasn't _cute little Lily _anymore. She developed, turned into a lovely young teenager, and no longer was she the object of everyone's attention.

But then, in first year, she was given a cedar wand, sorted into _Slytherin,_ and she was the center of attention once again. Sure, Albus and Dominique were her housemates, but Albus could care less and everyone _knew_ Dominique would be in Slytherin. Lily was a different story, so, for a time, she was interesting.

That was, to everyone but Teddy. Teddy seemed indifferent to her antics, to her pathological need for attention. He would always basically ignore her, as always, because he was _James_' best friend and _Victoire's_ boyfriend and what need had he for a little ball of fire?

That was when her obsession started. She wanted- _craved_- his attention. She wanted him to pay attention to her and not _Victoire_, because really, he was the only one who had never cared about her in the least, and it _bothered_ her.

She started acting out, doing everything her parents had told her not to do, but nothing seemed to help. Shorter skirts, too much makeup- she had the boys marveling at her beauty. Every boy but _Teddy freaking Lupin_.

She had no idea why she cared so much. All she knew was that he was cold as ice whenever she was around, and she couldn't for the life of her figure out why.

But somehow, there was a different problem. There was a boy with eyes the colour of blueberries and perfect blonde curls. His name was Albert Rosier, and even though he was awkward, he was lovably so. He was bullied at school, but she only saw that as a challenge for her to stand up for him- and nobody _dared_ mess with him while she was around.

Lately, though, Albert and Teddy seemed to blend into _Albert-and-Lily-and-Teddy_, and she didn't know what to do about that. It was a twisted love triangle, wasn't it?

All she could do was keep running and try to forget the problems that plagued her mind.

**A/N: Bad. Review, please =)**


	29. RoseOCLucy

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 29: RoseOCLucy_

It's Rose who suggests they travel the globe, and Lucy who reluctantly agrees. After Rose's tales of adventure, love, and romance that she relays to Lucy, how can she refuse?

They start out with touring England and France, but in time, they expand to other parts of Europe. One day, they find themselves in Italy.

The two cousins end up at a coffee shop on top of a building, enjoying wonderful views while chomping on chocolate bars and sipping cups of delicious coffee. It gets a bit mind-numbing after a while though, so Rose, always the girl of ideas, decides to suggest a potentially harmless game that they could play. "Hey, Lucy, let's play the claiming game!"

"The claiming game?" Lucy replies skeptically.

"We look around and claim things that we want to be ours," Rose tells her, excitement evident on her face. "For example, I claim that lovely little cottage over there."

"Well, I claim that charming villa, even if I could never afford it," Lucy says dreamily, motioning to a lovely estate.

The game continues like that for nearly ten minutes before it goes haywire. At the same time, the two girls motion to a handsome Italian boy sitting a few feet away from them. "I claim that guy!"

Thankfully, he doesn't hear it, but both of them do. They match each other with determined glares. Rose is the first to speak. "I saw him first and I _claimed_ him first. Therefore, he's mine."

"Since when does that logic work?" Lucy raises an eyebrow. "He would like me better, that I'm certain of. Besides, I claimed him first!"

"You wouldn't even talk to the guy," Rose answers, folding her arms across her chest. "You're too much of a coward."

Angrily, Lucy sips at her coffee. "We'll see about that!"

But before Lucy can so much as make a move, Rose runs off to the table of the Italian guy. After a moment, Lucy follows after her, and then they are both babbling to the Italian guy like freaks.

"I- I'm Rose," Rose manages to get out.

"Don't listen to her!" Lucy bursts out before smiling sweetly. "I'm _Lucy_."

"I am Stefano, and I do not know what you are talking about," the teenage boy raises an eyebrow. "I'm here visiting my grandmother. I do not usually get such attention in my hometown."

"You look good, though," Rose informs him bluntly, and Lucy giggles from behind her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Stefano replies, raising an eyebrow. "Would the two of you beautiful ladies like to sit and have a cup of coffee with me?"

Exchanging eager smiles, the two girls sit down on either side of the boy, drinking in every detail of him as they laugh and enjoy coffee together. And yes, in the end, he dates one of them, but what does it really matter?

**A/N: I don't know. But I'm getting back on top of these, so I suppose that's good? AND I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S LONG, I'M GOING TO MAKE IT SHORTER NEXT TIME...**


	30. VictoireLorcan

**of heartbreakers, dreamers, and schemers  
><strong>a collection of drabbles for the 200 Flavourful Prompts challenge at the NextGen Fanatics

_Drabble 30: VictoireLorcan_

It was storming the day that the Weasley family was meant to have a fireworks show.

Everyone seemed upset, panicking, but the only girl who didn't seem to mind stayed outside, taking shelter under a tall willow tree. It was a while before anyone dared to join her, but finally, someone came and sat down beside her.

"Victoire, what are you doing out here?" Lorcan asked skeptically, falling into the grass beside her.

"I like the storm," Victoire sighed, letting the wind blow her hair back. "Why are you out here? Shouldn't you be inside with your precious little girlfriend Lucy?"

"She's not my girlfriend," Lorcan laughed. "That's ridiculous; she's two years younger than me."

Frowning at him, Victoire mumbled, "Teddy's two years older than me, you know."

"Oh, sorry," Lorcan found himself blushing. "If you don't mind me asking, what's going on with you two, anyway?"

"I do, actually," she replied briskly, "but whatever. We've broken up because he wants to see other girls." There seemed to be a storm raging in her bluebell coloured eyes as well as outside of them, and she turned so that she wasn't facing him as she watched the storm, her hair still blowing. Absently, he thought that she was incredibly beautiful.

"Do you want to see other boys?" he prodded, feeling annoying but not actually caring. For whatever reason, he was curious.

She turned to look at him, her blue eyes sparkling, before she leaned in so that her face was an inch from his. Closing the distance between them, she pressed her lips to his and whispered, "Maybe. I'm not sure yet, though."

Chuckling, he stood up, dusting off his pants and pressing one finger to his lips, where hers had touched his for the first time. With a wink, he said, "Tell me when you're sure."

The storm rumbled, far off in the distance.

**A/N: YAY FOR SHORT AND CRAPPY DRABBLES. HOPE THIS WASN'T TERRIBLE. I DON'T NOR WILL I EVER SHIP VICTOIRELORCAN, SO YEAH.**


End file.
